Gear.Club Wiki
competes with a Dodge Viper.]] and a Mercedes C 63 compete for first in a Rally race.]] .]] drives along the Atlantic Highway.]] Welcome to the ! This is your comprehensive guide to the world of Gear.Club! Gear.Club is a racing game made for iOS, Android, and Nintendo Switch created by Eden Games. Here, you can learn about all the cars, tracks, modes, and features of Gear.Club! Please adhere to the rules, and enjoy! NOTE: This wiki is new and an updated version of the previous version of the Gear.Club Wiki. We would really appreciate any help. Currently, we are focusing on the mobile edition of the game. If there is anyone who is willing to contribute and can provide information on Gear.Club Unlimited and/or Gear.Club Unlimited 2, we would be extremely grateful. Thanks! This wiki is from the creators of the Airport Hero Wiki. Members * PugMan433 (owner/founder) * Flame1225 (moderator) * PM Productions (moderator/frequent contributor) Rules * If you would like to create a page, please contact an admin to confirm the article is worthy * Don't vandalize or spam on the wiki * Do not harass admins or anyone else, we consider harassment to be bullying, insults or offensive slurs, etc. * Please don't swear or make inappropriate/offensive jokes, younger audiences do frequently visit this wiki * Please do not advertise on the wiki * Don't beg admins to give you admin rights unless you frequently make positive contributions Editing Guidelines: * First off, please contact owner/admin before creating a new page, they will decide if you can. * If you want to make a small edit, such as a grammar error, feel free to do so, but please click "minor edit". * If you want to change the information, minor or not, contact an admin, there's a small chance it may not be true. * If you want to make a major edit, you will also have to contact an admin. Uploading Images/Videos * We appreciate people adding their own game screenshots * All images and videos must be related to the wiki * Do not upload potentially offensive or inappropriate imagery About the Game Description From Eden Games's website: "Gear.Club is much more than a quick adrenaline rush; it is an authentic world of cars. Realistic driving experience, with fully simulated engines, powertrains, suspensions and aerodynamics. You will get to explore breathtaking settings and compete live with your online friends and foes through unlimited races, championships and events. Gear.Club offers a full range of options for the cars. Players can collect, upgrade and customize some of the most gorgeous exotic vehicles in their performance shop and enjoy details including engine and interiors in full HD." Games * Gear.Club: True Racing (iOS/Android, Free) * Gear.Club: Unlimited (Nintendo Switch, $44.99 USD) * Gear.Club: Unlimited 2 (Nintendo Switch, $59.99 USD) Frequently Asked Questions We've put together an FAQ for Gear.Club.It will be updated periodically. leads the pack during a derby race.]] being chased down by a McLaren 12C.]] waits at the starting line.]] .]] tours the desert.]] race through plains.]] Media Most of the media on this wiki comes from fans and players. We encourage readers to add their own media to the wiki! Unlimited8.jpg|Racing through the cliffs|link=Ford Mustang GT|linktext=a Ford Mustang GT cruises past some cliffs in the Mediterranean region. Trueracing6.png|Desert canyon|link=Chevrolet Corvette Stingray|linktext=A Chevy Corvette speeds ahead of the competition. Trueracing2.jpg|Top of the town|link=Lotus Exige S|linktext=A Lotus Exige struggles to stay ahead while approaching a small coastal town. 4CRace.jpg|Rival racers|link=Alfa Romeo 4C|linktext=Two Alfa Romeo 4Cs compete for first place during a rival race. Polls Participate in these polls! What is your favorite Gear.Club game? Gear.Club True Racing Gear.Club Unlimited Gear.Club Unlimited 2 What is your favorite car manufacturer in the game? McLaren Alfa Romeo Lotus Mercedes-Benz Nissan Ford Other Recent Activity __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse